


Velvet peonies and soft boys

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: A galaxy of neurons (Aaron anthology) [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, blame or thank etra, caring seth, drabbel, high boys hooking up at parties, slight dub-con if you consider their altered mental state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: "Aaron presses himself against the painting like he’s trying to become a part of it or maybe he’s just trying to keep himself up. It's both if he’s honest. The velvet floral piece with short brushstrokes of peonies whicks his tears. He’s crying because the painting is so beautiful it causes his heart to ache. He’s crying because of the hit of ecstasy he took. And he’s crying because the painter put such love into those flowers and Aaron wishes someone could paint love into him instead of bruises."Aaron hooks up with Seth at a party in high school, recreational drugs and feelings involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> before you consider this too OOC please see Norah’s extra content and the notes at the end. i've just decided to make this an Aaron anthology because Etra keeps giving me ideas and i probably won't be able to stop pairing him with everyone in tfc anytime soon.

Aaron presses himself against the painting like he’s trying to become a part of it or maybe he’s just trying to keep himself up. It's both if he’s honest. 

The velvet floral piece with short brushstrokes of peonies whicks his tears. He’s crying because the painting is so beautiful it causes his heart to ache. He’s crying because of the hit of ecstasy he took. And he’s crying because the painter put such love into those flowers and Aaron wishes someone could paint love into him instead of bruises.

Mariah, his girlfriend is supposed to be watching him. They both know he gets messy when he does ecstasy and coke at parties but she’s curled up on the kitchen countertop with poorly drawn sharpie stars on her shoulders.

And that makes her beautiful too so he cries over Mariah as well.

A tall boy that looks like a fleshed out Richard Siken poem approaches him, Aarons never liked the smell of weed but from the other boy, it’s almost tolerable. Aaron wants to touch him and see if he feels as the painting does. He wants to chart the territory of the taller boys hips and bury promises with his teeth.

He sniffles wiping at the blood coming from his nose, Aarons so focused on the painting that it doesn't occur to him that he’s staining the carpet or that the other boy has him gently by the wrist leading him into another room.

They're upstairs in a bedroom , he’s sitting on the bed barely attached to his body while the other kid cleans up his face with a damp rag . The blood has stopped so he sits contentedly with a stranger between his open thighs watching with fascination as he rolls a blunt. The paper is printed with cotton candy swirls and he imagines spun strands of sugar are filling up his lungs when the other man gives it to him so he can have two hands to pull down Aarons pants.

He stops at his zippers suddenly remembering his manners, “you cool with this?” Aaron is so fucked up right now if you peeled back his skin you’d find ice. “Yeah.”

This dudes already given him drugs and cleaned up his bloody nose, Aaron would be his best man if he asked right then. “It's uh, Seth.” quick hands undo his zipper “so you have something to moan.” Aaron feels overwhelmed with fondness and then he’s overwhelmed with heat.

The wet heat of Seth's mouth covers his skin , a wildfire that builds with the first few experimental bobs of his head. The point of contact between them is almost as overwhelming at the velvet flowers had been. 

Aaron could cum just from the sound of Seth pulling off of his dick to steal back the abandoned blunt from Aaron's fingers, he takes a long drag before rising up on his knees to softly pull back Aarons' head and exhale into his open mouth.

No one's ever touched him this nicely before and he’s not sure what to do about that but he doesn’t have to think much when Seth’s tongue find the sensitive expanse of skin that covers his inner thigh.

Seth doesn’t let him go unattended, though, he’s sucking marks into Aarons trembling thigh while one hand continue the effort of getting Aaron off. Aaron assumes Seth's other hand is down his pants . He wishes he could be doing that for Seth but he barely remembers how to breathe at the moment.

Aarons never had sex with a guy before but he thinks he’d like to take care of Seth. Do for him what Mariah does when his mom forces addiction down his throat to keep him obedient and bounce on his dick until the only thing he can focus on is the warm body surrounding him.

Sober Aaron is never this generous (or brave) but if they find each other at a party again, Seth's blue eye’s could persuade him.

Aaron comes, it’s a nice gradual build up, he’s left feeling warm and breathless but his not as nice as seeing his come splatter Seth’s cheek or the moan that's coaxed from his mouth when he finally comes too.

Seth's swishing beer in his mouth when Aaron finally notices him again, he expects Seth to get up and spit out the taste of coors and cum but he only grimaces before swallowing. So Aaron leans down jointless , pressing his mouth to Seth's curious to see what he taste like.

Most of the drugs have worn off by now but an addiction sets into him that wants to keep exploring Seth. They make out lazily, time a molasses thing that pours by on its own slow terms. Aaron is lost in the sensation of mapping every part of his Seth's mouth. He wants to commit it to muscle memory so that it feels like coming home every time they fuck.

He’s getting ahead of himself but he can’t care. 

Seth pulls off his pants in an uncoordinated series of moves that leave him twisted in his own jeans face down in Aarons lap. He huffs tiredly and if Aaron hadn’t just come he would have seriously considered finding lube to make good on his earlier commitment but he just flops backward on the elegant black comforter that covers the bed. Neither of them are in a hurry to move. 

Seth's face is hidden in the curve of Aarons hip and his legs dangle over the bed at his knees covered in twisted jean material, he’s already falling asleep. The feeling of a much larger hand cradling his own hand and rubbing circles into the joint of his thumb pulls at his eyelids too.

His heart beats heavy with a creeping want that Aaron knows he will feel later and ignore but for this moment all he needs are the gentle sweep of fresco peonies and the only hand to ever hold onto his like it means something.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: explanations for the personality altering. 1. they are both fucked up on a lot of drugs 2. in this, instead of having an asshole homophobic exy team, Aaron has a supporting decent one so he’s less afraid to experiment 3. Aaron is an attentive lover (this is canon and you can pull it from my cold dead fingers) 4. Seth because as jaded as he is in tfc over time, I'd like to think as a teenager he’s just a soft sad mess. 5. Nora said it’s possible and he’s the author so :P


End file.
